ICE
by Destiny Island
Summary: La meute d'Alpha menace Scott et Derek mais une étrange créature est découverte lors d'un fusillade. Cette dernière se retrouve lier à Scott et sa meute sans que les autres comprennent comment et pourquoi. Scott va découvrir de lourds secrets sur sa famille et apprendre a vivre avec. léger Drame, Romance et humour même si le thème ne vas pas vraiment avec.
1. Prologue , Run

**Bonsoir , Bonjour ~~**

 **Et oui je suis de retour ... J'ai changer plein de chose dans mes fics et je dois en recommencer une bonne partie mais ! Voilà ma surprise alors que je suis en plein travail saisonnier... Profiter ... je vais essayer d'être régulière sur les publications mais je ne promet rien ... je pense à 2 voir 1 chapitre par mois au minimum ... ou maximum...**

 **Disclamer : La série Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi ~~ seul ma selkie et mon ange m'appartiennent. La chanson utilisé dans le chapitre est " Run to you" des Pentatonix, Elle m'aide à écrire cet fiction.**

 **Rating: T , je prévois plein de truc ~~**

* * *

Le regard poser sur la route, la jeune femme ne cessait pas de repenser à ses mots, une vie gâcher car, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de hurler... Hurler de rage ou même de peur … cela aurait peut-être sauver ses amis, mais elle était restée assise à terre complètement choquer par ce qui se passait devant elle.

Le bruit de la pluie commença à résonner dans l'habitacle de la petite voiture accompagner de faible et régulière respiration qui provenait de l'arrière du véhicule. Un mouvement se fit et une silhouette se dressa derrière la conductrice.

" Dis … tu peux remettre la chanson de Stefan … Il va peut-être revenir comme ça ?"

Les yeux de la femme se voilèrent, passant d'un bleu océan à celui des plus profonds abysses, la tristesses tira ses traits fins, mais aussi une rage sans nom se manifesta dans ses pupilles alors que son doigt appuya sur le bouton marche et que qu'une sourde mélodie se diffusa.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues légèrement rougies, elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Stoppant rapidement la voiture, la brune se retourna vers son ami.

" Camil... Je dois te dire quelque chose … Stefan … Stefan ne reviendra pas … Il ne reviendra plus …"

" Pourquoi Laureen ? Pourquoi mon père ne reviendrait-il pas ? Il nous a sauvé … Il peut recommencer non ?"

Les paroles touchèrent profondément la dénommée Laureen, le jeune garçon avait raison, mais cela ne pouvait plus arriver car, l'homme qui les liait était mort sous ses yeux.

" Je … Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passée cette nuit ? Avant qu'on ne parte ?"

" Lau … Je me souviens que lorsque papa nous a dit au revoir et que tu l'as accompagné à son rendez-vous … Il est arrivé quelque chose ? "

La brune serra fermement le volant en plissant les lèvres pour retenir le torrent de larmes qui menaçaient de couler une nouvelle fois. L'enfant ne dit plus un mot, sa protectrice ne semblait pas apte à lui répondre. La musique continuait de résonner se mélangeant au son de la pluie.

Camil commença a chanter en même temps, ne comprenant pas vraiment le sens des paroles.

 _ **A light in the room.**_  
 _ **It was you who were standing there.**_  
 _ **Tried, it was true as your glance met my stare.**_  
 _ **But your heart drifted off like the land split by sea.**_  
 _ **I tried to go to follow, to kneel down at your feet**_

 _ **I'll run**_  
 _ **I'll run**_  
 _ **I'll run, run to you**_  
 _ **I'll run**_  
 _ **I'll run**_  
 _ **I'll run, run to you**_

La voiture redémarra doucement, glissant sur la route mouillée par la pluie. Laureen chanta elle aussi, sachant que cette chanson serait la dernière chose qu'elle partagerait avec cet enfant si précieux.

 _ **I've been settling scores.**_  
 _ **I've been fighting so long but I've lost your war and our**_  
 _ **kingdom is gone.**_  
 _ **How shall I win back your heart which was mine?**_  
 _ **I have broken bones and tattered clothes.**_  
 _ **I've run out of time.**_

 _ **I'll run**_  
 _ **I'll run**_  
 _ **I'll run, run to you**_  
 _ **I'll run**_  
 _ **I'll run**_  
 _ **I'll run, run to you**_

Le portable poser sur le siège passager se mit à vibrer, annonçant à la plus vieille que quelqu'un essayait enfin de la contacter. Voilà cinq heures qu'ils roulaient et que personne ne s'était inquiété, pas même la mère du jeune garçon.

Elle laissa l'appareil sonner, car elle atteignait enfin son but. Le panneau à sa droite n'avait pas changé en 10 ans, elle était enfin de retour.

 **" Bienvenue à Beacon Hill "**

Prenant une grande inspiration, la jeune femme descendit enfin de son véhicule et alla ouvrir la portière. Un sac fut saisi , un dernier câlin échanger et un objet donné.

" Je … Je brise tes chaînes pour te donner la liberté... Que le paradis guide tes pas et que … les armes soient baissés face à ton visage."

Laureen eut le souffle couper par les paroles du jeune homme qui lui tendant une peau légèrement marron qui faisait penser à celle d'un phoque.

" Tu es libre Selkie … libre de rejoindre ta tribu"

 _ **I will break down the gates of heaven.**_  
 _ **A thousand angels sit waiting for me.**_  
 _ **Oh, take my heart and I lay down my weapons.**_  
 _ **Break my shackles to set me free.**_

La brune embrassa la joue de Camil une dernière fois avant de saisir sa fierté et de rentrer dans la voiture, les larmes ne s'étant pas arrêté de couler. Elle était enfin libre de retourner chez elle mais … Son choix fut difficile car choisir entre sa liberté ou une existence de servitude.

La légende ne pouvait mentir. Les crieuses hurlaient pour les morts , faisant résonner de funèbres lamentations autour d'elle. Ce fut ce cri qui raisonna dans la ville alors qu'un coup de feu fut tiré, tuant les personnes présentes. Mais le cri laissa place au silence dans les oreilles de Laureen, Camil était à terre , à quelques pas d'elle. Que c'était-il passé ? Comment c'étaient-il retrouver dans cette situation ? Cette fusillade ?

Les pensées troublées de la créature laissèrent place à l'inconscience. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le sac noir refermer sur le corps d'un ange, d'un ange tomber bien trop tôt.

Deux yeux bleus s'ouvrirent doucement, éboulis par la lumière autour d'elle. Le blanc lui brulait légèrement la rétine alors que l'odeur du désinfectant lui soulevait le cœur. Une ombre passa au-dessus d'elle, la secouant.

" Jeune fille, vous aller bien ? "

Ses yeux océans rencontraient un brun chaud et réconfortant.

" Mademoiselle … quel est votre nom ? Aucun papier n'était sur vous."

" Je m'appelle … Laureen … Laureen … Delporte …"

" D'accord …"

La brune attrapa le bras de l'infirmière, secouant doucement la tête.

" Hale … Laureen Delporte-Hale …"

L'hospitalisée lâcha la femme, tournant la tête en fermant les yeux. L'infirmière sortit en soupirant l'air songeur, notant les informations sur le document.

" Maman ? Comment elle va ? "

" Sa plaie à cicatriser seule et son nom me rend confus … c'est … étrange …"

Le jeune homme face à sa mère haussa un sourcils d'interrogation, l'incitant à continuer.

" Scott , elle s'appelle Laureen Delporte-Hale … Je ne connais pas beaucoup de Delporte ni beaucoup de Hale dans le coin. Elle doit être de la famille de Derek et surement un loup-garou"

" Non … Elle n'est pas comme moi …"

Mélissa haussa simplement les épaules en partant vers une autre chambre alors que son fils resta devant celle là, regardant à travers la fenêtre , la jeune femme qui luisait légèrement alors que la plaie profonde sur son front cicatrisait rapidement.

Le lycanthrope soupira avant de partir, un nouveau mystère venait d'arriver ce qui ne l'aidait pas. La meute D'Alpha se faisait de plus en plus menaçante pour et Derek.

* * *

 _ **Alors ? des questions ? Je suis ouverte à toute questions et remarque pour l'améliorée ~~**_

 _ **A la prochaine fois ~~**_


	2. Chapitre 1, Révélation

_**Coucou ! Me revoilà plus rapidement que prévu ... Je tiens à dire que c'est assez exceptionnelle et que ... peut être je posterai un autre chapitre avant la rentrée des classes.**_

 _ **Disclamer: la série n'est pas à moi, juste ma Selkie et son ange tombé.**_

* * *

Laureen soupira quand elle sentit que ses plaies avaient entièrement cicatrisées. Son regard légèrement fatigué regarda plus en profondeur la chambre. Elle était dans un hôpital, une chambre classique, mais la créature avait bien remarqué le jeune homme qui ne cessait de la fixer par la petite vitre de la porte et un policier poster à côté.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle fit signe au garçon d'entrée, un léger sourire aux lèvres alors que ses muscles se crispèrent. Scott entra dans la chambre, se fiant à son odorat et son ouïe pour déceler le moindre problème chez la femme. Elle devait avoir son âge, mais semblait avoir vécu trop de choses, les battements de son cœur étaient irrégulier et une odeur émanait d'elle, de la peur et une légère trace de détresse.

" Bonjour … Je …"

" Ne t'excuse pas, je peux comprendre ta curiosité loup-garou."

Le bêta se figea et sans le vouloir émit un grognement, Laureen eut un léger rire en montrant ses mains, signe que tout allais bien.

" Tout doux louloup ! L'odeur des loups-garous est spéciale et tu le sais."

" Mais tu n'en es pas uns … Qui es tu ?"

" Je … Je voudrais bien te le dire mais … Je ne le ferais pas … Tu m'as l'air intelligent et plein de ressources …"Scott voulue protester, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Stiles et son père, le shérif ne semblait pas ravis de voir son fils le coller. L'adulte lança un regard suspicieux au meilleur ami de son pot-de-colle de fils et reporta son attention sur la victime.

" Bonjour Laureen , je suis le Sheriff Stilinsky et je suis venu te poser des questions sur le soir de la fusillade. Es-tu en capacité de me répondre ? "

" Pitié … Je suis plus une enfant alors ne me traiter pas comme tel."

Un pouffement se fit entendre, la brune avait du répondant et cela faisait étrangement rire les deux comparses.

" Bien … Je voudrais savoir ce que vous faisiez devant ce hangar à près de quatre heures du matin il y a trois jours. "

" J'ai aussi une question pour vous. Est-ce qu'un petit garçon a été ramené aux urgences avec moi ? "

Le shérif soupira et regarda le dossier qu'il avait dans ses mains, les noms de toutes les victimes y étaient inscrite. "

" Oui … Un petit garçon de cinq ans -"

" Non … Plus grand … il doit avoir dans les 12 ans … Il se nomme Camil … Camil McCall "

Un froid se fit dans la salle, John et Stiles regardait la jeune femme puis Scott qui semblait complètement absent. La Selkie ressentit bien le malaise, mais ne posa pas ses yeux sur le loup, continuant de fixer l'agent face à elle en l'attente d'une réponse.

" Le jeune … Camil à succomber à ses blessures avant que les secours n'arrivent sur place … Vous …"

" Je le tenais dans mes bras quand il est mort … Je … Je devais le déposer ici ce soir-là … On avait fuit notre maison car … Nous étions menacés … Son père me l'a confié et je devais juste le déposer et repartir trouver … trouver quelqu'un mais … Alors que je suis remontée dans la voiture j'ai vu des adolescents et d'autres personnes sortir de là … Je … Je suis ressortit de la voiture en me disant qu'il valait mieux que je ne le laisse pas seul et … Les coups de feux ont commencé… Camil n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi et … Je l'ai vu tomber en arrière … Je … J'ai entendu un hurlement et je me suis jetée sur son corps pour le protéger mais … Il était trop tard … j'ai essayé de le sauver …"

Le shérif avait noté les grandes lignes de sa déclaration, déclarant que ce serait tout et qu'il reviendrait plus tard quand la jeune femme serait remise de cette tragédie. Stiles ne perdit pas un moment et s'assit à la place de son père, les lèvres pincées comme s'il voulait retenir ses questions.

" Bonjour … Tu es humain … tant mieux … une créature de plus et je vous aurais fait sortir"

" Oui bon … Scott m'a … expliquer que tu avais une sorte de don pour … reconnaître les créatures surnaturelle ?"

Le brun ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il disait, mais cela fit rire légèrement l'alitée qui saisit un livre à coté d'elle. Un simple cahier avec un crayon.

"Oui … on peut dire cela … je ne reconnais que les créatures que j'ai eu la chance de croiser ou de rencontrer... Celle que je ne connais pas … je ressens juste … quelques vibrations."

" Des vibrations ?" Stiles semblait perplexe sur ses dires légèrement étrange.

" Oui … c'Est-ce qui me permet de reconnaitre les personnes sans user de mon odorat … Un humain émet une vibration par dizaines de seconde alors qu'un loup monte jusqu'à cent vibrations par dizaine de seconde quand il est en pleine transformation …"

Le seul humain présent dans la pièce haussa simplement les épaules en regardant son ami. Scott était perdu face à la jeune femme et toucha nerveusement le sac qu'il portait en bandoulière.

Le loup-garou regarda une nouvelle fois la lune et sortit le contenu de son sac, révélant une peau brune aux petites taches noire qui semblait briller à la faible lumière de la lune. Soufflant un bon coup, le lycéen prit le chemin de son travail. Deaton savait peut-être quelque chose à propos de cela, la jeune femme avait dit qu'il avait des ressources et elle ne se trompait pas.

Arrivé devant la clinique, l'apprentie vétérinaire se précipita vers son patron.

" Monsieur Deaton, j'ai une question à vous poser !"

" Quoi donc Scott ?"

" En fait … J'aimerais savoir quelle … créature peut … perdre une peau ?"

Le druide parut suspicieux ce qui força le plus jeune à raconter toute l'histoire. Plus il parlait et plus il remarquait que son patron semblait s'y intéresser de plus en plus.

" Dis-moi Scott … comment était-elle physiquement parlant ?"

" Euh … je ne sais pas … Je dirais …" Deaton eut un léger sourire devant l'hésitation de son employé." Si elle n'avait pas eu toutes ces marques … Elle aurait eu l'air d'une vraie bombe"

" Je vois … Il est rare d'en croiser par ici … Ce genre de créature Scott ne vivent pas sur terre … Sa place est dans les océans et les lacs d'Europe "

Le loup posa la peau sur la table et fixa droit dans les yeux le druide qui semblait émerveiller par l'étrange étoffe.

" Quelqu'un d'autre l'a touché avant toi ?"

" A part elle … non … ma mère me l'a donné? mais elle portait des gants …"

" Je suis … légèrement surpris … je pensais faire face à une sirène mais … pas à ça …"

" Vous savez ce qu'elle est ? Elle est dangereuse ?"

Un rire parcourut l'adulte alors qu'il voyait Scott s'inquiéter un peu plus. Cela était assez drôle de voir son protéger ignorer ce qu'impliquait la possession de cette peau.

" C'est une Selkie, une femme-phoque de la mythologie nordique et gaélique … C'est rare d'en voir une seule et ici …"

" Vous en savez beaucoup sur elles ?"

" Ce sont des personnes d'une incroyable beauté qui revête une peau de phoque pour en prendre la forme … elles ne sortent que la nuit et surtout celle de la Saint Jean pour danser sous la lune … Elles laissent leurs peaux enchanter sans surveillance et quiconque s'empare devient celui qui la dirige."

" Vous voulez dire que"

" Tu es son maître … Elle a surement dût le sentir … Que t'as t-elle dit ? Son nom ? Une personne qu'elle cherchait ?"

Scott fixa l'objet, sentant une colère sourde monter en lui ainsi qu'une appréhension intense, devait-il parler de tout cela à Derek et Peter ?

" Son nom est Laureen Delporte-Hale … "

" Oh mon dieu … Je pensais qu'elle était morte …" Deaton soupira et se mit à chercher quelque chose dans ses affaires de druide. Il sortit 3 pierres de couleurs différentes. " Ceci Est-ce qui pourrait t'aider … Laureen est spéciale … Il lui faut un ancrage qui la ramènera à chaque fois vers toi … et lui permettre d'accroitre ses pouvoirs … L'onyx noir … il revitalise les malades … mais … Selon les superstitions … Il porte malheur … Elle ne doit pas le voir sur elle … Ensuite … du jaspe … il apporte aide et protection … et … L'Aigue Marine pour toi … elle te protègera de ses pouvoirs … N'oublie pas Scott … C'est comme une sirène … son chant peut être mortel même pour son maître"

Le loup-garou était perdu, mais prit les pierres et la peau avant de repartir en vitesse vers chez lui, il avait besoin de parler avec sa mère. Une fois arrivé, il remarqua des lumières et une voiture inconnue. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore?

Scott ouvrit la porte de la maison, tombant nez à nez avec la Selkie.

" Oh … Bonsoir Scott ! L'hôpital l'a libéré … ses blessures ont mystérieusement cicatrisées donc … Je lui ai proposé de venir … à la maison se soir … J'ai bien fait ?"

Les deux êtres surnaturelles se fixèrent longuement, faisant fuir Mélissa dans la cuisine, elle ne voulait aucunement gérer une crise d'ados surnaturels. Laureen sentit que sa semi-transformation commençait, faisant apparaitre des taches sur son visage ainsi que ses moustaches. Les yeux naturellement bleus océans passèrent au bleu-vert comme la couleur du jaspe.

" Rend moi ma peau Scott ! Je veux juste partir !"

" Non... Une Selkie … Tu ne peux pas me la reprendre tant que tu ne l'as pas retrouvé …"

Il avait bien compris le sens des paroles du druide … mais il ne voulait pas gérer une folle furieuse en plus des psychopathes d'Alpha.

" Je veux juste rejoindre mon père !"

" Qui Est-ce ?"

" Peter Hale"

* * *

 _ **Ahah ! Voilà ~ Je trouvais amusant de couper ça ici ~~ genre suspense et tout ~~**_

 _ **Je vous met un aperçut du prochain chapitre ~~**_

 _" Tu as survécu ?"_

 _" Tiens je suis pas la seule à être revenu d'entre les morts"_

 _" Laureen qu'est ce que c'est ?"_

 _Le regard figer dans le vide, la Selkie se mit à trembler._

 _" Une laveuse de nuit ... Elle ..."_

 _Le cri de Lydia résonna dans ses oreilles alors que l'étrange créature fuyait en laissant la veste derrière elle._

 _ **Vive les légendes et mon imaginatioN~~**_


End file.
